Insofar as the environments in which cables are situated are subject to electromagnetic interference, or may be subject thereto, it is conventional practice to prefer screened cables to un-protected cables in order to prevent the stations both for transmitting and from receiving interference signals by the antenna effect due to the cable.
The electromagnetic screening of the cable is generally constituted by an electrically conductive sheath which surrounds the conductor wires used for transmitting data and which is in turn covered with a single layer or multi-layer protective covering.
Assuming that an end connection is not desired, and in particular when a plurality of stations are to be connected in parallel to a common cable link, it is necessary to provide openings through the protective covering and through the screening in order to connect external equipment to the transmission conductor wires of a cable.
The invention therefore seeks to provide a tapping connector which requires a minimum amount of cable preparation at the tapping point and which is easy to make and to install on a screened multiwire electric cable of the type comprising an outer single layer or multi-layer protective covering, surrounding both a plurality of conductor wires which are electrically insulated from one another and electromagnetic screening constituting a sheath for said conductor wires, and optionally also surrounding at least one electrical continuity drain conductor for the screening.